


Won’t you please spare me some?

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls, Slow Romance, Soft Boys, Soft He Tian, Song fic : Gold Coast by Rich Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Guan Shan’s in Paris, working his ass off in cooking school.And He Tian, well he’s missing him from China.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Won’t you please spare me some?

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as an epilogue to my previous story, Toothpaste, but can also be seen as a stand alone.  
> And no, this story does not take place in Gold Coast.

_It's 2 A.M. in Gold Coast._

**“What the fuck do you want?”**

_ What time is it there? _

** “I’m lonely here.” **

_ Send me a text, babe. _

** “Well boohoo it’s not like I can fly over there right now, I’m going to bed.” **

_ Tell me how you've been. _

** “Shan,” **

** He Tian could make out Guan Shan trying to hide tiny yawns from escaping his mouth. (And failing.)**

**“I miss you.”**

_ Just help me think about somethin' else. _

**“It’s 2 A.M. for god’s sake. Go to sleep already He Tian. You’re gonna get sick. Again.”** ****

**“Yeah, I just really, really miss you.”**

**“Fine, we can talk ‘till we pass out or something. I’m not paying the damn overseas charges though.”**

**“No worries babe, I got it.”**

_**I’ll buy all of your time if I have to. ** _

_** Won’t you please spare me some? ** _


End file.
